christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gospel of John
The Gospel of John was written by the Apostle John, and is somewhat thought of as being the latest of the four Gospels. The Gospel of John is generally thought of as the most emotional or spiritual gospel, and is somewhat critized by various groups for being more worshipful of Jesus than other gospels. Detailed contents The major events covered by the Gospel of John include: Hymn to the Word * Jesus is the word become flesh John 1:1-18 ''Book of Signs'', Seven Signs * John the Baptist John 1:19–28 John 3:22–36 * Jesus is the Lamb of God John 1:29–34 * The calling of Simon, Andrew, Philip, and Nathanael John 1:35–51 * Marriage at Cana John 2:1–12 * Jesus and the money-changers John 2:13–25 * Nicodemus the Pharisee John 3:1–21 ** John 3:16 * The pool of Bethesda, Jesus as judge of the dead John 5 ** Resurrection of the dead John 5:24–29 * The feeding of the five thousand John 6:1–15 * Walking on water John 6:16–21 * Jesus is the Bread of Life John 6:22–59 ** Last Day John 6:39–40 John 6:44 John 6:54 John 11:24 John 12:48 * Jesus deserted by many disciples John 6:60–71 * Unbelief of Jesus' brothers John 7:1–9 * Feast of Tabernacles John 7:10–44 * Unbelief of Pharisee leaders John 7:45–52 * Jesus and the woman taken in adultery John 7:53–8:11 * Jesus is the Light of the World John 8:12–20 * Where I'm going, you can't come John 8:21–30 * The truth will make you free John 8:31–38 * Your father is the Devil John 8:39–47 * Jesus existed before Abraham John 8:48–59 * Blind man given sight John 9 * The Good Shepherd John 10:1–21 * Jesus rejected by the Jews John 10:22–42 John 12:37–43 * Raising of Lazarus John 11:1–44 ** Let's return to Judea John 11:7 ** Jesus wept John 11:35 * Plot to kill Jesus John 11:45–57 * Mary anoints Jesus John 12:1–8 * Plot to kill Lazarus John 12:9–11 * Entering Jerusalem John 12:12–19 * Son of Man John 12:20–36 * Last Judgment John 12:44–50 ''Book of Glory'', Last Teachings and Death * Last Supper John 13:1–30 * Love one another John 13:31–35 * Peter's denial John 13:36–38, John 18:15–18, 25–27 * Jesus is the only Way to the Father John 14:1–14 * Promise of the Paraclete John 14:15–31, John 15:18–16:33 * Jesus is the true vine John 15:1–17 * High Priestly Prayer John 17 ** That they all may be one John 17:21 * Arrest John 18:1–11 * Before the High Priests John 18:12–14, 19–24 * Before Pilate John 18:28–19:16 * Crucifixion John 19:17–37 * Joseph of Arimathea John 19:38–42 * Empty tomb John 20:1–10 * Mary don't hold on to me John 20:11–18 * Great Commission John 20:19–23 * Doubting Thomas John 20:24–29) * Appendix John 20:30–31 * Appendix to the Appendix John 21 ** Catch of 153 fish John 21:1–14 ** Prophecy of Peter's crucifixion John 21:15–19 ** Disciple whom Jesus loved John 21:20–25 See also *Born again (based on John 3) *John 3:16 John